The present invention concerns that of a new and improved display globe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,677, issued to Rifat, discloses an educational illuminated globe with means to indicate political boundaries and cites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,367, issued to Forsyth, discloses an instructional globe that represents major geological features.
U.S. Pat. No. 888,854, issued to Sheldon, discloses a jacket for a globe structure and is provided for general interest in the art.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved display globe. The display globe would have flags overlaying the surface area of all the countries rather than displaying mountains, land features, cities, states, or other geographical indications that are typically present with a normal globe. The actual borders of these countries, and all other countries, would be observed, which would cause some cropping of each country""s respective flag to occur. However, the display globe would provide an invaluable teaching tool for use with individuals, and especially children, in learning flags of existing countries.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a display globe that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the display globe that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the display globe in detail, it is to be understood that the display globe is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The display globe is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present display globe. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display globe which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display globe which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display globe which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a display globe which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.